


Yes, Professor

by sierra_roe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Jim Moriarty, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Sherlock, Spanking, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Teacher/Student Roleplay, consulting boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: A teacher/student roleplay scene between Sherlock and Moriarty. Zero plot, just smut. Featuring: spanking, bondage, and messy blowjobs.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Yes, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I try to add some semblance of plot to my smut. Today was not that day.

Sherlock arrives home and sees that Moriarty has cleared off the desk. A clean desk means only one thing.

"I see you’ve been doing some cleaning… Professor.”

Moriarty pushes his chair back from the desk, legs spread wide. Sherlock’s eyes flick downwards, noting that Moriarty is already half-hard. 

“Holmes, I am very disappointed in your behavior recently. It’s really unbecoming for a student of your stature, how slutty you’ve been acting around Doctor Watson. He told me that you’ve been a real cock tease to him, haven’t you been? Always promising and never delivering? You know this is unacceptable behavior for a student in my class.”

A look passes between them.

"Over my desk, now, please.”

Sherlock drapes his length over the top of the desk.

“Trousers, Holmes. And don’t make me remind you again.”

Sherlock unbuckles and slides his trousers down over his hips, without leaving his position on the desk.

Moriarty makes a low sound of delight at what he sees. “Lace panties? You really do spoil me, love,” he murmurs, then, back in character, “And here we can see why Professor Watson finds you to be a real cock tease. Are these appropriate undergarments for you, Holmes? Hm?”

“No… Professor.”

“That’s right Holmes, people might get the wrong idea about you. They might think you’re the kind of slut who follows through, instead of the little cock tease that you are.” He grips Sherlock’s right ass cheek in a possessive hand for a moment, then pulls his arm back and lands a firm slap on his ass. Sherlock gasps. Moriarty slaps his ass again, hard, leaving a red hand print. 

“Legs apart, Holmes,” Moriarty kicks Sherlock’s legs to open them. Briefly, he reaches his hand between Sherlock’s legs to cup his package, but all too soon, the hand is gone, and another series of blows lands on Sherlock’s ass, making him breathe raggedly against the stinging pain. 

“All this squirming, I simply can’t allow it, Holmes.” Moriarty reaches into the drawer and removes the cuffs that are stashed there. Under each corner of the desk, at the top and on the bottoms of the legs, they’ve installed rings to clip the cuffs to. With a practiced motion, he buckles the cuffs around Sherlock’s wrists and ankles, and clips them to the rings, so Sherlock is spread on the desk, unable to move.

Moriarty paces around Sherlock, unhurried, admiring his handiwork. He pauses in front of Sherlock’s face. Moriarty’s hard length is clearly visible under his trousers, just a tantalizing few inches away from Sherlock’s mouth. Languidly, Moriarty strokes his cock through the material.

“You’re such a slut, aren’t you? I can practically see you drooling for me now.” He runs a hand through Sherlock’s curls, then grips them tightly, arching his neck back. “Well, I am sorry, my little slut, but you’re going to have to recieve your punishment before you get any of this in you.”

Resuming his slow pacing, he returns to Shelock’s back side, watching the subtle motions of anticipation in his hips that are a dead give away about how much Sherlock is enjoying this. He brings his hand down firmly on his exposed ass with a loud crack, then picks up his pace, spanking Sherlock’s ass until it’s a bright red and Sherlock is writhing under his hand. Moriarty runs a hand over Sherlock’s ass, the flesh tender and hot from the beating. “Lovely,” Moriarty murumrs, more to himself than anything. 

“Up you get, Holmes,” he says, unclipping the cuffs, “and clothes off, chop chop.” He sits down to watch Sherlock disrobe. When he gets down to almost naked, Moriarty stops him, “Leave the panties on. I like seeing your cock straining against them” Sherlock’s cock is clearly visible through the thin material, a wet spot of precum darkening the material near the tip of his cock. 

Moriarty reaches into the desk drawer again and this time removes a collar. “Kneel in front of the desk,” he says, and bends to lock it around Sherlock’s neck, then clips it to the ring on the desk, holding Sherlock with his back firmly against the desk, unable to stand.

“Very nice. But too easy for you to escape, I think.” He removes a set of bondage mitts from the drawer and sinks to the floor, straddling Sherlock. Grasping his wrists, one at a time, he fits them around Sherlock’s hands, and tightens the buckles. The mitts render Sherlock’s hands useless, encased in the padded black leather. There’s no way for him to remove the buckles holding him by his neck, kneeling in front of the desk, and no way for him to stroke his aching cock. “So efficient,” Moriarty smiles at him, “Only locked in place at one point, and nothing you can do about it. You can appreciate how clever it is, can’t you, Holmes.”

Sherlock swallows, “Yes, Professor."

Moriarty stands in front of Sherlock, “This mouth looks like it needs something to fill it. Are you ready to learn your lesson about not being a tease, Holmes?”

Silently, Sherlock nods, his eyes on the outline of Moriarty’s cock through his trousers. Moriarty unzips and slowly removes his cock. He strokes it a few times, then, grabbing Sherlock’s jaw in one hand, runs the tip over his lips and face. “Open up for me, there’s a good girl.” He slowly slides his cock into Sherlock’s willing mouth. Sherlock moans softly in relief as Moriarty’s cock head slides onto his tongue. He’s been waiting for this for a while. Slowly, and keeping his thrusts shallow, Morarty begins to fuck Sherlock’s mouth. Sherock keeps his jaw slack, and spit begins to run down his chin as Morirty slides his cock in and out. 

“I bet you’re dying to touch yourself, aren’t you? I haven’t even touched your cock yet. Do you think I should? Or would you like it more if I just used your mouth like this and left you? I can see how hard your cock is right now, with me fucking your mouth like this. I’m almost tempted to make you try to stroke it with your hands in those mitts.”

He looks down, continuing to fuck Sherlock’s mouth, as Sherlock takes him up on the suggestion, and fumbles at his own hard cock through the straining lace of the panties. It’s awkward and doesn’t feel especially good. There’s no way to get the right kind of friction. Sherlock hears Moriarty’s breathing get faster as he watches him paw at his cock with the mitt. Grabbing on to Sherlock’s jaw, he speeds up and goes deeper into his throat, letting out a sound of pleasure as he shoots his seed down Sherlock’s throat. 

He pulls back and bends down, “My, don’t you look marvelous like this?” There’s a mixture of spit and cum all over Sherlock’s face. “Don’t you dare wipe that away.” 

Moriarty slides his hand around Sherlock’s cock, teasing him, then frees it from the panties. “I think I’ll let you come if you can do it without me moving my hand.” He wraps his hand loosely around the tip of Sherlock’s cock, keeping the pressure light. Sherlock groans in frustration, then begins to move his hips, fucking Moriarty’s hand the best he can. It’s tricky, since his neck is still bound to the desk. He settles for leaning back and pushing with just his hips, careful not to move his neck too much and strangle himself. Moriarty watches him with a look of content amusement. The tease has been enough that Sherlock is able to come after only a few minutes of thrusting, his cum running through Moriarty’s fingers. “Clean this up for me, love,” Moriarty says, presenting his hand for Sherlock to lick clean. Sherlock takes the fingers into his mouth, eyes almost closed, and sucks them clean. Sucking the taste of himself off Moriarty’s finger is almost as good as sucking his cock. 


End file.
